Biology
by Starryowl7
Summary: Natalya has always obsessed over (f/n) ever since she came to the school. But now that she's actually noticing her, what will she do? (BELARUS X READER YURI don't like, don't read. She might be a little ooc in this, sex is suggested.)


Natalya loved _ and would do anything for her. Sure, even though they have never even interacted before, Natalya has hopelessly fallen in love with her.

How her (h/l) (h/c) hair would shine in the sun, how her blinding smile made anyone happy, even how she hums her favorite song makes her heat beat harder than a beating drum. She could describe everything she loved about her and it still wouldn't do the justice that has made her fall that hard.

She was friendly with everyone, she didn't even have any enemies and was very popular. But, Natalya didn't really show her love for something right. It was either obsession or acting the opposite of what she felt.

At first, she thought it was something wrong with her. She asked her sister Katyusha and he told her she had a crush on _. But, she thought she had this with her brother and not someone out of the family. But as time progressed, she stalked her brother less and less until she was even fine with him hanging out with his friends.

Right now, Natalya was in her favorite class, biology. She only liked this class because _ was there, her angel.

Today, the teacher assigned a partner project and the teacher was calling out names. "Natalya and _." Her heart stopped when she heard it and her face was almost red.

_ didn't know who that was, but it seemed all of her friends did with how they shook. She asked her friend Feli "Who's Natalya?"

Feli almost screamed "I don't want you to die bella!"

The teacher said "That's enough Mr. Vargas! _, Natalya is in the back and she's the one that has a bow in her hair."

"Thank you." She said. The teacher called the rest of the names and said "Okay everyone, break!"

_ got up from her seat, she passed the second row and Alfred yanked her, he said to her "Be careful."

She only rolled her eyes and said "I don't need luck! She can't be that bad!" With that, she walked to her desk.

Natalya was freaking out in her mind, even if she didn't show it. Even how she walked to her could make her faint.

_ smiled "Hey Nattie. My name's _, nice to meet you." She put her hand out in front of her for the other to shake.

She looked at and back at her, _ wondered why she just looked at it rather than actually shake it. She shrugged and said "Oh well, I guess we can do that later?" She got a chair from the desk ahead of Natalya's and they worked.

She loved the cute nickname given to her, no one has ever given her a nickname before except for her big brother, but that didn't count. It was cute how she gave a formal introduction, but sadly, her tongue was tied by her beauty.

That class felt so wonderful to her that it passed by in a blur. _ heard the bell rang and she said "Well, later Nattie." She got up to get her backpack and left without another word.

Natalya was late in responding, right after she left was when her brain could start working again and she replied "Yeah, later."

. . .

The next day, she was mostly in her mind. _ was thinking of Natalya again with her platinum blonde hair and her bow is so cute! She got out of her day dream when she heard cat calling in the hall she was in. She just brushed it off since she was running late anyway.

But then, the person pinned her. He was a fairly big guy at that, he said "Hey girl, don't ignore me."

Being the quick thinker she is in situations like this, she said "Well, I'm not a dog. Don't get my attention like I am."

His breathe smelled of alcohol as he whispered darkly "Say that again bitch." He laughed darkly, he was going to punch her. She braced for the worst but. . . nothing came.

She opened her eyes to find the guy knocked out. She looked on either side of the halls to find whoever saved her, the only person that was in the hallway was herself.

_ almost whispered "Whoever saved me, thank you." She got out of the weird position and pretended as she had nothing to do with this.

When she was gone, Natalya looked down the hall and sighed, she can't even show herself to her. Oh well, maybe she can say something tomorrow?

. . .

It was time for biology and _ acted as if nothing serious happened in the hall. Natalya wondered this, but was still tongue tied.

_ said "Hey since I know we aren't going to finish this in class, wanna come to my house after school?" She thought it was a good excuse since they barely worked on it anyway.

Natalya blushed ten shades of red when she asked that. She wants her to come to her house? It felt like a dream come true! Oh but what would her brother say? She nodded anyway and said quietly "My brother is protective, can I bring him along?"

_ was a little surprised that she said something, but smiled anyway and said "Oh go ahead!"

. . .

It's been about five months ever since they first met and _ fell even harder for the Belarusian. She also knew a reason as to why she was an outcast, it was because she was a lesbian. It really wasn't fair because _ was bi and people were okay with it. But, maybe it's because of how protective she is of her brother and she always carried a knife with her

She was watching TV and in a cocoon of blankets when she heard a knock on the door. It was odd because it was a blizzard out, it was even ten degrees below zero.

_ opened the door anyway to find Natalya. She said "Come in." Without a second thought. As she was getting her coat and boots off, she managed to scold "Nattie! Why are you out in this weather? I bet you have frostbite because of this! You know you could've just-"

She was interrupted when she kissed her, she was surprised sure, but she kissed back. Natalya gave a small smirk and said "You talk too much."

_ blinked, still in surprise. When she got out of it, she said playfully "Maybe I should talk more then." and giggled.

Natalya looked back in slight surprise, but replied "You can talk your head off of I can kiss you everywhere."

_ gulped, but dragged Natalya upstairs with her.


End file.
